Konoha High
by Splenda
Summary: [Alternate Universe] With everyone attending High School together, chaos is bound to break loose. The title is unoriginal, but I'm at a loss. [Main is ShikaTem, but tons of other pairings]
1. After Summer Jitters

Disclaimer: I own a purdy blue pen, not Naruto.

Author's Note: Ok, so this is AU, get over it. There aren't any Shikatem fics with them in High School and I wanted to write one. Expect a lot of love triangles and jealousy. All the teen spark.

**Pairings:** NaruSakuSasu, ShinoKibaHinaNaruSasku, ChoInoSasu, NejiTenLeeKan, TemShikaOCIno. Those are the triangles…. The main ones are like; ShikaTem, NaruSaku, KibaHina, NejiTen, InoCho, Kakashi and somebody….

**Updates:** This story and a few of my others /might/ not be updated too fast. I'm currently working on stories that might ACTUALLY get published so… I'm a tad occupied. Please be patient.

**More on Pairings:** Ok, just to clear things up, there are tons of circles and twists and lies and pranks. Who's dating who changes sooo many times, so pay attention. This first chapter, it seems pretty obvious who's getting with who, but it won't stay that way for long.

"Wow, what a summer," Naruto started up the conversation, walking between Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Mmm," hummed Sasuke, turning the other way, only half listening to what Naruto was saying.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru complained, hands shoved deep in his pockets, seemingly as distracted as Sasuke.

Naruto growled at the two, double-thinking himself on who he should be talking to on the first day back to school. None-the-less, he continued talking, mainly to put an end to the silence that would settle over the three otherwise. But it only took him a few seconds before stopping mid-sentence, his thoughts totally absorbed in something else.

---

Sakura was having a great day. She had seen Hinata and Tenten, gotten up on time, looked great, new hair, new clothes, new attitude. She even had great classes, and from what she heard, all the best teachers. But of course, it couldn't last. Nothing ever good that happened to Sakura lasted. Nope, not ever.

Exhibit A

Last year, she had gotten a date with Sasuke. Everything was perfect. She had raised enough money to buy a whole new outfit. She was going to look beautiful. But then, only hours before his arrival, she got sick. Nothing too horrible. Just a day flu that would leave her bed-ridden all through the night and miss her dream date. Sasuke never asked again.

Exhibit B

Hottest party of the year. It was only hosted once by one senior and only a certain few hundred people were invited. And even as a sophomore, she had made the list. The night was bound to be filled with booze, drugs, sex, and Sasuke. He had not only made the list, but made it on special recommendations. He was, after all, related to the most popular college guy to ever graduate. And he was going to be hers all night. Just them, grinding together in proximity of less then three centimeters.

Oh, but her lovely parents had other plans. Apparently a baby shower for her aunt was more important then a night with her Sasuke. She was yet again, snatched away from fate.

And now today, that pig had to come along and make a huge scene, embarrassing her all to hell. They yelled back and forth, to no end. And it was about some off-handed topic they really didn't need to be argued about. Something about her styling her hair the same as Ino's. Well, whatever it was, it had sent her glorious morning tumbling down with a huge crash.

Inwardly, Sakura smiled.

---

Off to the side, Hinata watched her two friends go at each other. She couldn't really pick a side in fear of choosing the wrong side. Staying quiet was the only option left as she waited for the fight to end.

Looking away from the grudge match, she caught site of Kiba, chatting with a couple of his friends. He must have felt her watching him because he glanced in her direction.

Hinata faintly smiled and waved over to him. He returned the gesture and she dropped her hand back to her side. She was about to leave the scene of Ino vs. Sakura when she stopped. Someone standing only a few feet behind Kiba halted her before she had even stepped forward. And before she could stop it, her cheeks flared into her famed tomato blush.

---

Kiba felt his heart being tugged in eight different directions as Hinata looked over at him. Ok, so maybe he did have a little crush. …Minor infatuation. …So what if he had liked her since elementary and thought about her constantly! There was just something about her and occasional smile she gave. Or the way her cheeks always lit a vibrant pink when she became embarrassed, something that happened a lot.

'She's blushing… Does that mean….?' His hopes rose and were shattered in the same second. Her eye contact broke and looked past him. He turned to see who it was but already knew. Who else could it be?

The bright head of yellow hair caught his first sight and Naruto came into sight, walking with Sasuke and Shikamaru. His child hood friend, Naruto, of course. Hinata never focused on anyone but him. For as long as he had admired her, longed for her, she had done the same with Naruto.

He chanced a look back at her, praying that maybe he had seen it wrong and she was still looking at him. But it was obvious in her eyes and the cherry red tint in her cheeks. The spotlight was all on Naruto.

He scowled, and slumped against a row of lockers. Well this day sucked.

---

Ino ravished in the spotlight she was given. And this little stir-up with Sakura was an ensured way that she could be talked about all day. Leave a lasting impression, something she was oh so good.

There was a sudden tug on her arm and she paused in her verbal feud to see who it was.

Chouji gave her a forced grin while she rolled her eyes. They had known each other since diapers and through elementary and middle school; inseparable. But come high school, her social class soared, while his stayed in monopoly, much like Kiba's. They didn't talk as much besides the usual phone call or movies on the weekend. Thinking back she felt the slightest pinch of guilt but was quick to shrug it off.

"What, you need someone else to fight your battles now?" scorned a smug looking Sakura.

"Shut up!" Ino shot back, shrugging off Chouji.

---

It was only a matter of seconds before they came. Sasuke sighed to himself. His fangirls. They were crawling /everywhere./ Watching his every move, every blink, every slight intake of breath. He could see them, hear them, and even smell the overwhelming scent of perfume that was them.

He hated fangirls.

Crossing his arms, brows furled together in a frustrated look.

As soon as he had entered the school, he had seen them. Some he could handle and easily get away from, but others were much more clingy. Like his top two squeally, giggly, obnoxious fangirls.

Sakura and Ino.

He shuddered just thinking about it. Lucky for him they were too absorbed in each other to notice him.

Naruto was saying something next to him, and he tuned in long enough to hear so he could give some kind of reply.

"Wow, she looks beautiful," Of course, he's already spotted out some girl. He followed his gaze over to where he was staring only to be alarmed that he was looking at the back of Sakura.

Shifting his eyes back to his right, he gave him the usual 'you're a dipshit' look before trying to shut everything else out. Again...

"Ah," he mumbled just loud enough for the overly talkative blond to hear.

Yeah right.

---

As Neji aimlessly walked the halls, he heard the shrill voices of two girls. Two very loud, annoying girls. He narrowed his eyes and scowled.

Following the trail to them, shoving past scared looking freshman, he rounded the final

corner, ready to reprimand them. That was until he collided with someone.

Looking down, he recognized the telltale head of dark brown hair wrapped up into two tight buns, one on either side of her head.

Regaining his composure, he wrapped an arm around he waist and steadied her from falling.

---

Tenten was draped over Neji's arm, looking up at him. 'Where did he come from?' She had been too busy greeting Hinata and catching up on what had happened in the latest battle of the bitches. So when he had bumped into her, she wouldn't have even guessed it was him.

'Wow, summer did him good,' she suddenly thought, examining the handsome face.

"Hey," Neji finally said, taking his arm back. Glancing over the top of her head, he caught sight of Sasuke and the rest.

Tenten was going to reply until his attention shifted. She stood rooted to the spot and let him shuffle past her. Following his every step, she watched as he moved further and further away. Of course, he had made the save of the day, only to move on without even thinking twice.

As best she could, Tenten still couldn't help but let a small frown creep upon her face.

---

Lee walked, more like pranced, down the rows of lockers, happy for the first day of school. After giving recognition to his teammates and the many compliments on winning the game last Friday, he asked around, trying to find his closer knit group of friends. Almost immediately, he heard the familiar chirp of his beautiful cherry blossom. Maybe the reason for his overly cheerful state.

Gracing the corner, he skipped into the main hallway just in time for Neji to walk past and /nearly/ bump into him. Tenten wasn't far off and Lee noticed her small, poorly kept saddened face. His plastered smile slightly fell and he looked away.

'Poor Tenten.'

---

It was like a ping-pong match as they watched the girls go back and forth. Blond. Pink. Blond. Pink. Insult. Retort. Repeat.

Shikamaru sighed, sure that his ears would pop from all the yelling, along with the added other noises of the hall.

"So loud and troublesome."

And boring. Naruto was 'discussing' something with Sasuke. Neji wasn't far behind. Ino was busy, and Chouji was over with her, Lee was chattering away with Tenten and Hinata had found Kiba, both talking QUIETLY in a corner.

Closing his eyes, he titled his head back. He could just relax here for a few. Too bad he was disrupted as another annoying voice broke out across the argument of Ino and Sakura.

---

Temari was pissed. No. Beyond pissed. She had just bitched with her counselor for a whole hour on her damned schedule. Her and her brothers were new to the school, and already, she hated it. The girls were slutty and just totally intolerable. The guys were arrogant and packed with steroids. Overall, it sucked so far. The only good thing, if possible, was that Naruto, long-time friend, lived in Konoha and not long after their move into the same town, he moved in with them. He was, after all, practically family anyway.

Oh god, who the fuck was yelling?

Sakura came into her line of vision and she groaned. 'Stupid juniors, go die.'

Storming over to the duo, she grumbled something about shut up or another.

Chouji, noticing the angered Temari, grabbed Ino ignoring her yells of protest. She swatted at him, but he was persistent in dragging her away, which in the end, he succeeded.

With Ino now gone, only pinky was left. Temari shoved her back in frustration.

"Seriously, shut up!"

---

A short red haired boy stood in the shadow's of Temari's menacing figure. Sakura earned one of his death glares that could kill in seconds. Making sure she at least made eye contact once, he smirked when she shrunk back from both him and his sister.

Gaara broke his gaze and spotted Uzumaki. Who couldn't spot him? The annoyingly loud mouthed kid talked constantly. It was hard to miss him.

Temari could hold her own. So he stalked off towards Naruto.

---

Sakura was confused as to why Ino stopped mid-sentence, now being pulled away by Chouji. Until, someone bashed her head and she knew why the two had chickened out. Wincing, she slowly turned, eyes narrowed and hand groping her sore head.

"What was that for?!?!" she yelled. Whoever had hit her was taller then her…. And older. Shit, wrong person to yell at. "You're too loud," Temari grumbled, flicking Sakura's forehead.

She glared, but before she could snap back, Naruto was in front of her.

Sakura blinked and stared at the back of him. 'When did he get here?'

"Leave her alone!" he shot at Temari, who looked a little taken aback by the sudden defense. "It wasn't even her fault! Ino started it, so go pick a fight with her."

Sakura smiled thankfully at Naruto, grateful for the support. Something caught her eye and from the corner she recognized Sasuke. Of course! He must have come in with Naruto!

"Sasuke-kun!!!" she squealed, running to her 'love,' throwing her arms around him. "I didn't even see you here! How was your summer? Do anything new? Where are you sitting at lunch? Got a girlfr—"

---

The unlucky Sasuke tried his best to zone her out. But he had this… 'thing' stuck to his arm and it was loud. Worse, it refused to move.

"Sakura, could you please get off me….?"

"And then I went to see this new movie! It was soooo great Sasuke!"

Yea, that wasn't happening.

---

Naruto huffed, finally done with his rant. Temari hadn't killed him yet, so he figured he was safe for the time being. And he was going to return to Sasuke, but saw Sakura had gotten there first. Maybe his efforts had been in vain…

His victorious smiled dropped and he tried to shrug off the fact, as he had tried to do so many times before, that Sakura was infatuated with Sasuke. Not him.

Temari laughed behind him and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Looks like that 'Knight in Shining Armor' act didn't work so well."

Naruto growled and shoved her away, not in the mood. She would have broke into rounds of laughter, but it was Naruto, so she merely scowled. She shot pinky, Sakura who else, a glare and vowed to get her back. Naruto didn't deserve that kind of a shrug-off.

---

Hinata frowned at the sad look on Naruto's face. She hated it when he was sad.

Kiba /had/ been talking to Hinata until her 'Naruto Senses' started ringing and she dropped everything to frantically search for him. And as soon as she had started smiling towards something he said, it vanished. Because whatever /Naruto/ was feeling, she was feeling. Just peachy.

---

Temari had enough of the Juniors. They weren't worth her time, nor the headache. But that didn't mean she couldn't stand by and send out evil glares in all directions, at everybody. At least until she looked into a pair of deep brown eyes.

Her own were still narrowed in an angry scowl as she stood rooted to the spot, heart pumping two-fold.

He, whoever /he/ was, simply looked at her momentarily before walking away.

She twitched and felt a fist clench up. 'Did he just shrug me off?' Before she could ponder in, Naruto spoke out. 'He wasn't sad for long.'

"Time for class! Bell's in two minutes!" There was a lot of bustling around as they all grabbed for their bags and books. It was time to /officially/ start school.

Author's Note: Holy hell that was hell to type up. -- Yea, so if there's spelling mistakes or whatever, don't expect me to correct anytime soon. I dun feel like re-reading it all. But I will have a few more chapters up pretty quick here. I've been writing them in science class, so I've got up to about seven-ish on paper.


	2. Reuniting Friends

_Author's Note:_ Wow, one review within half an hour of it being up! WHOOT!! But, my plot-maker person has informed me that I am not to put up chapter three without first receiving 15 reviews. Soo… I guess no chapter three till fifteen reviews then. So even if you hate it, review and say you love it that way the people who really DO like it can read on.

Yes, I do understand that the Shikatem doesn't exactly jut out at you like a throbbing erection or anything, (read waaaaay too many lemons. My romance novel is getting to me.) But it's there. Just give it a few to actually DEVELOP.

**ChibiGaraaLover, AsianTenshi, MobbGangstar, and whitetigerrose: **Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to update as fast as I can. And yes, Shikatem is AWESOME!!!

**Goodygurrl2010: **CEECEE-CHAN!!!!!!! –glomp- My luff-plot maker. Sorry I wasn't in uh… school today. I slept in.

**3karen3: **Naruto and Gaara will be friend-like, yes. But it's not as obvious. Naruto is friendlier with Temari, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. And Gaara MIGHT be paired with someone, but it depends on what my dear CeeCee-Chan writes me, and if I agree to write it.

The first class was in chaos. The teacher was late by twenty minutes, and everyone had taken it upon themselves to do whatever they wanted. People were throwing paper wads until the tacky coffee-colored tiling was almost snow white with crinkled papers. Others were surfing the web on the teacher's computer. Apparently they had gotten past the password coding. In the back, a couple was engaged in an unbreakable lip lock.

(But to focus on our main characters…)

Naruto was leaning back in his chair, laughing with Gaara, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. …Maybe he was the only one laughing, but at least they were wearing smiles.

Across the room, Kiba and Chouji had abandoned the quartet, now entertained by flicking paper balls at Lee. He didn't seem to notice too much. In fact, most of his hair was littered in little flecks of white. He was far too busy in a conversation with Neji to notice just about anything. Although, just a little too oblivious, noting the fact that Neji was gripping the desk till it threatened to break, trying to restrain himself from slaughtering Lee on the spot.

Tenten watched Neji as he tried to stay calm. She covered a hand over her mouth, trying to conceal the fact that she was giggling until she was gasping for breath. Hinata leaned over, trying to see what was so funny, but Tenten assured her that it was just her cousin and Neji being idiotic, like most boys. The two rolled their eyes and went back to consoling Sakura. She was heartbroken… AGAIN on her latest failed attempt to catch Sasuke's attention.

Ino seemed to be quite pleased that Sakura had failed. She was grinning to herself. Not only was the gossip hot today in the SUFC (Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club), but she had a perfect view of Sasuke. She and all the other lust-struck females ogled over him from a mere few feet away. It almost made her drool.

The only downside was that he avoided any and all eye contact with them. His shoulders shuddered each time one of their high-pitched squeals pound itself into him. Just like nails on a chalkboard in his opinion.

---

"Hey Temari!" Naruto called, waving at the moody senior leaning up against a wall. She perked up and looked as to who was calling her. Lazily, she pushed off the wall and walked over to him.

"Sorry about… uh earlier," he chuckled nervously.

She shrugged it off and perched herself on top of a desk. "You acted on impulse. Just don't do it again. Next time I won't be so forgiving."

He found the immediate warning in her words and nodded, making sure that he would remember that. "So how do you like Konoha so far?"

He tilted her head to the side and considered what she had seen in her few weeks of being here. Basically nothing… Except for the fact that she now lived with Naruto, the reason why she was actually getting along with him.

"Boring, but it's cool to see clouds for the first time. Suna doesn't have any. It's way too hot."

'Clouds?' Shikamaru came to attention and looked at Temari. Naruto apparently knew her in some way.

"You like clouds?" he asked, a little more interested in the conversation.

She opened her mouth to answer, but before anything could get out, there was a loud shattering as if glass was breaking. Everyone in the entire class looked to the door from where the noise had been produced. There was a dead silence across all the students, examining the new comer. A silver haired man, wearing a black turtleneck, pulled up past his mouth. It looked ridiculous as all hell.

"Sup bitches," he greeted. Smiling behind the cloth of his shirt. ('Sup bitches' part done on special request from a best friend.)

"I'm your English teacher, Kakashi Hatake. But I prefer Kakashi, just Kakashi. Now please everyone—"

"You're late. Not a good impression on students the first day," Naruto, of course, piped up from the front of the room.

The teacher, Kakashi, examined his 'rebellious' student and scoffed. "Who are you?"

Naruto fixed him with a look, smirk on his face. "Do you wish to know who I am, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Please, enlighten me."

Everyone groaned, waiting for the spiel they had all heard way too many times.

"Well I will tell you who I am Kakashi-sensei. I am Naruto Uzumaki. And I will be the most powerful and well known person to ever graduate from this little dump of a school. Look for my name in the papers!!! Believe it!" (Work with me. If there's no Hokage, what's he gonna be? And the 'believe it' was just in there to piss the actual fans off. –points- Yea, I'm not a fan.)

After much exaggerated hand movement, and another few minutes of over joyous talking, he looked up at Kakashi for a reaction. He was… totally uninterested. His finger was roaming the socket of his eye, trying to pull out the last of the crusted up eye jam still wedged in the folds. Flicking away whatever he had grabbed, he looked back up at Naruto, the most apathetic expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. Were you saying something?"

Naruto gaped and crossed his arms, ready to start in again. But Kakashi clapped his hands together before he could go on.

"If your ass is not in a chair in five seconds, I will personally maul you. That includes you blonde, except your mouth is so big, I'll shove a chair in it instead," he shot the last part in direct warning towards Naruto, dull look in his inky black eyes. There was a distinct glint of challenge, daring his students to object him.

Papers rustled as people found themselves a seat and sat down. Chairs creaked a little, still getting used to the return of students from summer.

Kakashi's fist rested on his hip, the other holding up a piece of paper. (Well don't you look gay Kakashi? Too bad, I like you with Sakura/Anko/Kurenai) He surveyed them all taking seats around various parts of the room. It was in shambles, papers strewn everywhere, pencils, pens, and books littering what the papers didn't. He wouldn't have been surprised if he attempted to open a window later and it fell off its hinges.

"Good, you're almost all in the right seats."

"The right seats?!" more then half the class roared in protest, breaking the once-was silence into a fit of yelling and angry chatter.

"Yea, the right seats. I have taken the liberty of making you all a seating arrangement. I figured we're all friends' right? You wouldn't mind." From underneath the knit fabric covering his mouth in that ridiculous fashion, the students could make out a smug grin.

"Ok, Sakura, trade with Chouji…. Hinata and Tenten, switch… And Lee and Temari, change. Good, now we're all in our correct places."

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura rose her hand from near the front of the room. "How did you happen to get all our names right before even asking who we were?"

"Ah! Smart girl!" he gestured towards the slightly confused Sakura. "As am I. I... guessed, and looks like I'm right on all accounts. Can we move on?"

Kankuro, who had remained stationary, examined around him. There were a bunch of people behind him, none of which he cared anything about. Up in front of him sat his sister and a bunch more unimportant people. And all those to his right were… well, there was Gaara beside him, but everyone else was yet again, unimportant.

Temari looked to her right and poked the guy from earlier. It was one of Naruto's friends, so she could at least attempt to be nice.

"Yes," she said, answering his question from earlier. "I do like clouds."

Shikamaru lifted his head from the desk and squirmed away from her prodding fingers. So she also liked the clouds. That was interesting.

"Ok class. To begin I am—"

BUZZZZZ!!!!

The passing time/end of class period bell rang and cut his off before he had even started. Defeated, he collapsed in his chair and watched them all file out. Maybe tomorrow he would attempt to come in earlier.

AN: So… Second chapter, how about it? GASP!!! Temari and Shikamaru said THREE SENTENCES to each other. I smell romance… NOT!

Oh, and if you comment on Kakashi's OOCness… Don't. I know. My friend told me he's a good smart ass teacher, so I left him that way.


	3. Unfortunate Halls of Doom

Author's Note: This chapter is confusing, so please pay attention. Everything is happening at the SAME TIME, not at different times. That's why it might seem confusing.

I'm really into reading SoraRiku at the moment. Anyone else play Kingdom Hearts? Love the pairing? I suggest either **Stygian Solace **or **Tease**.

**Biacebaolck: **XDDDD I love your MINI drabble. Mind if I like totally steal that for a one-shot or something? I'll even dedicate it to you.

**AsianTenshi: **I never really minded it. I always thought it was funny. Mailey Flanagan made it her own.

**10Join-Fei: **My bestest friend and I saw this fan comic where Kakashi was all like 'Sup bitches,' and so I used it to make her happy. And you're right, the waiting for reviews sucks.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata took turns pulling books out of their shared locker. Originally they both had Chemistry, but Sakura's schedule got changed at the last moment, and now she attended History second hour.

"But at least you have it the same time as Tenten, that why you're not alone," voiced Hinata, although she seemed a little more affected that Sakura wouldn't be with her. At least Neji was in her Chemistry class, and they got along great. (Fuck the anime.)

"Yea, I guess that does make up for it. Come on, the Chem labs are below my History class. I'll walk you over."

Hinata smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around her books. "Have you ever heard of a teacher named Orochimaru?"

Sakura shook her head and glanced back down at her schedule. "History with… Asuma. Ever heard of him?"

Hinata copied Sakura and also shook her head. Well, if either teacher were anything like Kakashi, they were in for an interesting class period.

Rounding a corner, they dove into conversation again, talking of their summers and the various trips either of them took. Hinata didn't say quite as much. She nodded more to what Sakura was saying and added her own input when asked.

"Oof," Sakura was cut off, bumping into someone when she wasn't paying attention. She steadied herself from falling backwards, yet still held onto Hinata's arm for support. Looking up, she was curious to see who it was…

---

Shikamaru sighed and walked through the hall, book bag fairly light on his shoulders. He hadn't felt like going to his locker and getting his Algebra book. Besides, it was only the first day. It wasn't like they were going to need it.

'47, 48, 49, 50…' mentally counting the ceiling tiles. No particular reason. Maybe because this way he could loll his head back and at least have something to do.

For the most part, people avoided him, flowing to either side. Occasionally, he would knock shoulders with someone. Nothing to draw him out of his hypnotic state. But because he was looking up, he couldn't see that someone was coming towards him. At least not until they collided and crashed to the floor.

His bag fell off his shoulder and to the ground, the flap bursting open. Pens rolled around under people's feet. Papers fluttered up in the air, slowly drifting back down. Books crashed to the ground, the covers cracking open.

"Troublesome," he muttered under his breath, grabbing at his things scattered across the hall. A hand inserted itself in his face, offering one of his papers to him. Looking up, he decided to provide thanks to whoever it was. Locking eyes, he felt his words catch in his throat, and suddenly, he was frozen in place.

---

It would surprise many to find out that Naruto was tired. He never showed it, but in all reality, he was exhausted. Last night had been a hellishly long and he had gotten no sleep. And the rest of his energy was drained during English, having to entertain like his usual self. He felt beat, not wanting to do much of anything. A faint smile creased his pale face. He was sounding more like Shikamaru by the second.

But that wasn't even half the story. He wasn't only physically tired from the lack of sleep. A lot of it was emotionally.

He couldn't go half a minute without imaging the way Sakura's pink hair collected around her face. The twinkle of brilliant jade whenever she was excited, or the cute blush she got on her nose when she was wrong. Hell, his new favorite scent was the fresh smell of lilacs and cherry blossoms, the faint smell that wafted from her like a toxin. Her existence was just there to make him try harder and… fail. That's all it was, was a giant failure. The many attempts to woo her, to catch her eye, or even maintain a decent conversation, none of it ever worked out.

Sighing, he slumped up against his locker, his eyes downcast. Quick to grab his stuff, he moved on, almost like he was afraid to stay in the same spot too long.

'Why Sasuke? Him and all his… perfectness! What was so incredibly irresistible about him?'

Even with all his spite towards Sasuke, most of his thoughts were still filled with a certain pink haired beauty.

'Bam!'

He had been totally oblivious to everything around him, that he had forgotten there were other people walking around him. So, in turn, he tripped over someone and the two fell backwards.

---

Kiba had been looking for the meek girl that haunted his mind. Those pale eyes and her soft smile that would cross her lips at times. He shook his head and attempted to pay attention to where he was going. It's just… she had gone out of first hour so fast… He wanted to compare schedules with her and see if any of their classes matched up besides English.

He heard a familiar voice and peeked around the corner. As he had thought, it was Sakura standing there with… Hinata! Oh… but there were other people. He flattened against the cold wall and curved back around until he lost sight of them. So Hinata had walked off with Sakura. At least it wasn't like she had gone looking for Naruto. Still, he felt a sudden pang of jealousy after seeing her with that group of people.

He was about to cut his losses and leave when he heard someone cry out and it stopped him dead in his tracks.

* * *

AN: Ok… so I need at least 6 more reviews before posting the next chapter.

ANNOUNCMENT!! I WILL BE AWAY FROM SATURDAY UNTIL TUESDAY SO DO NOT EXPECT ANY UPDATES DURING THAT TIME!!! But you should still review while I'm gone. That way when I get back I feel motivated to type up some chapters.


	4. Unfortunate Halls of Doom 2

Author's Note: Blah… I'm having so much fun writing this. Even though it contributed to my failed science test. Damn story. I don't pay attention because of you!!!

Ok, so I left off on some cliff hangers. Here's the wrap up to… HALF of those cliff hangers. The rest will be next chapter, although I think next chappie will be more dedicated towards Shikamaru and Temari. After all, they do have Algebra together…

**AsianTenshi: **Tee-hee-hee, you find out NEXT chapter!!!

**10Join-Fei: **XDDD Well… Neji and Hinata don't get along too well in the anime, so, I had to say it. Shakespeare? He's like… the shit!!! And Orochimaru is sadly a teacher. I got suckered into writing it. I figured he'd be pretty funny right? And a pedophile, no doubt about that.

**Biacebaolck: **I'll be using both of those little drabble layouts. XDDD

**Ananomouse345:** Luzer, only Shika can pull that move. XDD

* * *

Sakura felt the wall behind her back. She cringed as hot breath cascaded down her neck, and then hovered over her mouth. There was a hand pressing itself against the small of her back. This would have been so romantic had it been Sasuke. But it wasn't. 

The people Hinata and Sakura had run into was three guys. They had made a shield around the two small girls, so that those walking by couldn't see the assault from inside. And now they were being harassed, clueless as to what to do.

Sure, Sakura was a strong girl, but the screams she wanted to rip out were just… It seemed as if her words just wouldn't work as the one boy ran a hand along her cheek. She shivered and tried to shove him away, but he was so much stronger. She saw flashes of her mother's face soaked in tears. 'No I don't want to become like that' was all she could think as the assault continued.

Luckily Hinata kept more of a cool under… these kinds of situations and she was able to pull away from the one hanging above her just long enough to scream. 'I won't let something like this happen again.' Those thoughts gave her the energy that she needed to rip free. It was enough too because Sakura could see people slowly start to stop and look around for the source of the voice, because though Hinata was very quiet and shy she had a pair of lungs. From all the attention, the three guys would be forced to move away soon. Or at least that was what they had hoped but then-

---

Sasuke had been walking to class, all innocent, ignoring his mob of fan girls following, though he shivered whenever one got too close, but he just happened to come around the corner where he saw the small group of huddled guys. He paid them no heed and stepped on by without a second glance. He was never a social person, if it wasn't already obvious by the way he walked or avoided everyone's gaze. But he heard something that made him freeze.

A scream ripped through the hall.

A scream… that he knew, that he recognized?

A scream… from Hinata?!

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked to his right where the group was standing. Murder flared up in his eyes and he shoved the first person he came in contact with not noticing or caring at the 'reinforcements'. There she was, blocked by his tall form. Looking over, he recognized the head of pink hair and realized Sakura was there with her.

Without another thought, he knew he had to unleash his wrath upon the three. Balling his fist, he slammed it into the boy's nose. Blood dribbled onto his hand. A possible broken nose? Not bad. The thought made him smile.

A group had started to gather, watching the fight progress. News would travel fast of what had happened. And if anything, Sasuke would probably be suspended for a few days. Who really cared? They messed with Hinata, they were gonna get hell.

---

Neji and Tenten were walking beside each other, and each in silence. He never talked too much, and thankfully, she never asked that he did. It was nice going with her to their next classes. Course they wouldn't be in all the same subjects, but their rooms were across the hall from each other. Not to mention, she kept the annoying gaggle of girls that followed Sasuke, and occasionally him, away. That was always a positive.

He sighed, but perked up as they drew closer to some scene. There was a group of people; it looked like a fight had broken out. He scuffed 'idiots' it was stupid to fight unless you were very rich or had good connections.

He decided it best to see what the hell all the commotion was about. After all, it seemed unbelievable, but he was the Student Body President. And this kind of stuff kind of came with the job. He grimaced and he had actually done his hair today (SORRY I COULN'T RESIST!!)

Parting the seas of people and occasionally ducking from a flying fist or leg, he got to the front of the lines and looked to see who was knocking fists today. What he saw surprised him.

"What the…" was all he said as his eyes grew large and his fists got tight.

---

Tenten watched the ground, mainly because of the lack of other things to do. It was quiet between her and the boy next to her. She knew he liked it better that way, but it left her a little uncomfortable. For one, she had no idea whether it was a good silence or a bad silence, and for another, well, she much rather enjoyed talking with him, though the times they did talk were few, short and sweet.. Even if it was just about the weather or some off hand topic, she thought it was better than this stuffy silence. Especially because she wan not a calm, quiet type of person, she liked to be loud, to be active, and sometimes to kick the shit out of people.

She sighed; this was one thing that she did know.

It was silent between them; it was always silent between them. Her eyes glazed over in a hard silence.

Chancing a look, she shifted her gaze to the corner of her eyes where she examined him. His slightly hunched over position, yet brimming with confidence, and the crease in his brow, as if deep in thought. Thin lips moving to some unknown rhythm, probably talking something over in his head. She thought it was cute how whenever he was in deep thought he mouthed what he was thinking.

Restraining a blush, she made herself look away, containing the sigh that threatened her being. 'Why,' were her only thoughts. Pausing, she shook her head and let the feelings pass by.

"What the…"

She looked up, hearing Neji, although it was as if at a distance. Gasping, she looked at her side and then frantically through the lines of people gathered around the fight. Only briefly did she see a wisp of his dull forest brown hair. And then she got shifted as the crowd swayed, trying to get a better glimpse of the people fighting.

There was a small opening, but she could make out movement up ahead. Squirming her way around the bodies of everyone, she stood up at the front, not far off form Neji. Sure enough, it was Sasuke kicking the SHI-OT out of three random guys, with others who were coming to help their friends. Up against the wall and looking fearful as all hell were Sakura and Hinata. Calling out to them, she tried to grab their attention, but her voice was drowned out by the fight cries of the spectators. At least they would be ok with Sasuke protecting them. But she felt her anger rise in her chest, as she saw that single tear roll down Sakura's face. 'That's it' were her last thoughts as she rushed the nearest bastard and slammed her elbow into his neck, and then her knee into his groin. Man did she feel so satisfy. The people around her stepped away as a sinister smile crossed her face. Blood would be shed soon.

---

Chouji idly pranced along, chomping on some gum. The stairwell seemed surprisingly empty. Had he missed the bell or something? Or… maybe there was an assembly he had missed. Shrugging it off, he decided it best to head to his next class. Biology with… If he remembered correctly somebody named Anko.

Halting, he stopped inches away from Naruto. The two almost had a head-on-collision. Luckily, he had been quick to dodge and Naruto went on his way, day-dreaming about something. He chuckled and watched the blond lolly-gag around without a care in the world.

Blond…

He couldn't help but smile as he thought of a particular blond. She was in his head increasingly so lately. It seemed like bad disease that he just couldn't quite shake.

Behind him there was a crash and two bodies toppled over one another. He was drawn from his thoughts, tossing a glance over his shoulder. What had been a dreamy dazed expression seconds ago, turned into one of venom as he watched in fuming silence.

---

Kankuro hummed to himself. He wasn't walking with anybody, nor was he in a hurry to get to class. His was on the opposite end of the school as everyone else's anyway. Music, HA, nobody was taking that. Except him who had waited till he was a junior to get his musical credit.

"Hey, did you hear?" some chick asked another. He turned, thinking she was maybe talking to him. Apparently wrong, he turned back around, but kept keen on what they were saying.

"About the fight?" the other girl asked. Her voice full of excitement.

A fight? Kankuro paid the pair of girls a little bit more attention now.

"Yea." The chick said her eyes wide with excitement.

"And that it was…."

Their voices dropped to whispers and as much as he tried to catch what they were saying, he couldn't. Grumbling, he watched as they parted ways and he entered into the music room. Maybe he would hear more about it this hour.

* * *

AN: Don't worry, next chapter is the last little bit of passing time. And from there, it's… ShikaTem-ish. And I know that events like this NEVER occur in real high school, but I needed to spice it up to make it interesting. 


	5. Unfortunate Halls of Doom 3

Author's Note: BLARG!!! I luuuuurve Shikatem, like…. Loads. It's just so cute! Oh, and before I can post chapter 6, I need around 30 reviews. That's do-able right? AWESOME!

**ananomouse345: **Oh! I finally figured out what a beta was. Sorry, I have one. My plot writer person Goodygurrl2010 is. She's wonderful, but thanks sooo much for the offer.

**shana.rose. : **They say like……. Three words to each other…. Temari knows Naruto more, so no, not at the moment. I, unlike some people, don't rush into romance. But soon, don't worry!

**Mayab: **Yea, because they're friends and friends in this story and really protective, so yea. They're all like GRRRR.

**Current Listening: Until the Day I Die - Story of the Year

* * *

**

Naruto winced and shook his head, lifting himself up on one hand. Opening his closed eyes, he examined the figure beneath him, Attractive round face, and a pair of deep, almost memorizing, sapphire eyes. A flurry of long blond hair spilled everywhere. And a rather frustrated look on her face.

"Ino?" Naruto stared at her in disbelief. Their position was anything but comfortable. His hands were on either side of her, and to put it in simple words, he was practically straddling her waist. He hadn't meant for it to end up like this! He just wanted to catch himself when they fell and well, they kind of landed that way.

"Get off of ME!!!" shrieked the girl beneath him.

Naruto blushed and tumbled off of her. He scrambled to get an apology out before she could yell at him again. Hell, his ears were still ringing from the last scream.

Ino sat up, frustrated, her face flushed a violent pink color. Her normally well kept hair flew around her, giving an appearance of a mad woman. Naruto flinched at the sight and hurried to pick up their stuff before she noticed him staring.

She watched him gather up their belongings and opened her mouth to yell again before closing it. He was at least being considerate and helping her out. Besides, it's not like it was Naruto's fault. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was walking. It had been a total accident. No need getting overly angry. Plus she somewhat…well…she kind of liked it. She shook her head back and forth pretending to fix her hair.

"Here, this is all your stuff," Naruto handed her the designer bag she had begged her mom for before standing and taking a hold of her hand. Being sure to hold on tight, he pulled her to her feet. Chuckling rather timidly, a first for Naruto, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Umm… hey, sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." He said as he looked into her equally blue eyes. His cheeks were slightly pink.

"No, it's ok. It was an accident after all. No use blaming anybody." Ino giggled and watched as his cheeks darkened another shade, and his eyes darted away, off to the side. He was kind of cute when he was embarrassed. Wait… Did Ino just think Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki was cute?

Watching the way his eyes avoided hers and his scramble to find something to say she shrugged to herself. Yes she did. Her cheeks flushed yet again.

"Well I have to head to class but I'll see you around ok?" Ino waved and turned to leave.

"Yea, see ya!" piped Naruto, going down a different corridor to get to Biology. That was… only the most embarrassing thing that had happened all day.

And Chouji had seen the entire thing, fuming over in his little corner. Taking a moment to compose himself, he turned his back to both of them and went the opposite way. It wasn't on purpose, he knew, but something in him still got riled up, maybe it was the look in her eyes afterwards. His eyes feel and the aura of sadness radiated from him.

---

Shikamaru all of the sudden felt like a puddle on the ground. Her eyes were just so cold and belittling. 'Damn' he cringed

"Hey Nara, these are your papers right? So take them," Temari's harsh tone cut across his daydreams and he nodded, hurriedly taking the papers from her. He pulled his bag towards him, along with this multiple pens and lonely notebook. Lucky he hadn't brought his books.

He noted the fact that Temari had stood up. He saw her movement from the corner of his eye. Now, all he needed was his schedule…

"Second hour, Algebra, Sensei; Kurenai. By the looks of things, we have next hour together." She offered him her hand. Dangling the schedule between her fingers, he could clearly make out of the name 'Shikamaru Nara' at the top.

Grumbling, he reached out and took her hand, lifting himself up off the ground. Snatching the crumpled paper from her, his eyes scanned for what his next hour was. Yep, she had been right, of course. He sighed and if she was serious about them in the same hour… he wasn't sure if he should be jumping for joy or digging his grave. That beautiful figure of hers would give him something to stare at all hour. But then, she could probably kick his ass if she even slightly noticed his stares of approval.

Shikamaru was a pervert.

It was his dirty little secret.

'Damn this is why I don't like really beautiful women' he groaned as he saw her stretched long body upright. He could see…but he cut himself off as he could feel his face start to heat up

To their right, the alarm went off shrill as usual. The doors around them closed and teachers began their first day of class lessons. Temari looked around and took his hand, running the two of them around the corner and down the hall. "Look, you made us late!"

"I made us late?" he raised his eyebrow even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Yes!" she said curtly in a way that plainly called him a dipshit.

"But weren't you the one that ran into me?!" he asked her a bit miffed with her tone, but then again he was getting distracted from his annoyance by the feel of her hand as her grip tightened and how her round butt was so perfect.

"No, see, you're not thinking straight. You ran into me. Oh just shut up…. Cloud-boy, we're late," she snapped 'God why doesn't he know when to shut up?' she wondered as then came upon their classroom

Shikamaru was dragged along, and at that point it didn't matter if it was against his will or not, as long as her hand stayed where it was and his view wasn't interrupted. And with those final thoughts they arrived to their first class.

* * *

Author's Note: -giggle- Shikamaru makes the cutest perv in the world. Besides, who wouldn't fall for Temari? She's a babe right up there with Faye and Riza. Notice, they all act alike.

Anyway, I was gonna have tons more on this chapter but I decided to end it and do the rest of the classes in the next chapter. I need a few more reviews until that time though so get to it. And remember I love you all!!!


	6. Assist and Goal

Author's Note: HUGE 'Get well soon' dedicated to my lover-Beta who is deeply ill at the moment. They still have no idea what's wrong with her, but it's not good. So let's hope she makes a recovery, or I'm lost for a steady plot line. Other then that, I have no news… Except that the next few chapters are ShikaTema littered. Not on purpose, but those accidentally romances that happen from time to time.

**Mayab: **The NaruIno is very important later on, so there was a reason for that. Although I HATE Ino, she needs to die, seriously. And stay away from Shikamaru! Yea, the guys are all kind of different then Roy and Spike… Well… Kinda. And I think I love you! You know who Faye is! -glompcling-  
**Queen of the Bobs:** AWESOME! I'll read some of your fics in the future. At the moment I'm kind of obsessed with House M.D. fics.  
**Biacebaolck: **petpetpet Poor Shikamaru, trying to conceal his inner TRUE self. A down-right dirty perv.  
**skywind1010: **Wow… thanks for the lots of favorites.  
**Crystal Jaganshi: **Yea, it's Cowboy Bebop.

**Current Listening: 'Real Folk Blues' (Cowboy Bebop ending) Mai Yamane and the Seatbelts

* * *

**

Shikamaru cringed under the evil look of Kurenai as the two of them arrived LATE to class. She motioned to the two remaining seats side-by-side towards the side of the room. Making a reach for the window seat, he was disappointed when Temari landed it with ease. She had tried harder then him anyway.

Time seemed to slow and suddenly stop as he passed by the desk of a certain student. The once warm summer breeze blowing in through the windows got chilly and he could have shivered. Daring himself, he slowly looked to his right and saw the blazing red hair of Temari's fearsome brother Gaara. If that troublesome woman didn't kill you, he surely would.

Inside, he felt his blood freeze under the icy glare Gaara produced. It wasn't obvious to the momentary onlooker, but Shikamaru saw it. The light crease in his brow, and the small twitch in his lower lip. The look of pure death in his dull, lifeless eyes. He felt himself grow small and weak in just that one gaze. The boogey-man was a fear for five-year-olds, Gaara was one for the high schoolers of Konoha High. Paling, he took a seat beside Temari and sat completely rigid beside her. One false move and he thought the worse.

Staring straight ahead at the board, he tried to concentrate on the lesson and not on the pounding headache he was getting in the back of his skull. It was almost like Gaara would transplant pain in ones own mind just with a tiny frown.

In time, he started to relax again and lean back in his chair. Under the table, something brushed his knee and he looked down to the pleated uniform skirt that was Temari's leg. (Yes, they do have uniforms. Stereotypical Shojo-anime ones with the short skirts and knee high socks, yadda yadda. You know what I'm talking about.)

Temari looked down at the simple motion and drew back a little. It wasn't anything huge, just a small brush. She had played with fire much bigger and brighter then this. But there was a certain friction that jolted through her that sent her radars flying. What was this guy's name again? Shikamaku… No. Shikama… Shikama… Shikamaru!

Catching his gaze, they held eye contact for a moment before he lost the staring contest and looked away. Ha, wimp. But she couldn't help but to avoid his direction and turn towards the windows, feeling her face heat up. Odd, such a juvenile and girlish action that was produced by a simple glance. Really, his Shikamaru Nara, whoever he was, was going to be a problem.

"Temari, since you seem so incredibly into the lesson, why not answer the problem on the board?"

Her attention was split from the guy next to her and onto the board. Without even looking, she felt herself sink into a pile of embarrassment. Math, Algebra, Calculus, whatever the hell class they were in, she sucked at it. Numbers just never mixed with her.

The question on the board was just a simple review of last year's lessons, things she had slept through and had no idea what they were. 'Ah crap, why do they put the letters in the problem too? I thought math was numbers, not with a side of English.'

"We're all waiting Temari…"

The rest of the class had turned in their desks, awaiting an answer from the cornered blond. She stumbled over a few words and frantically looked for a quick way out of her situation, but nothing was there.

"It's undefined." Temari stifled a gasp and looked to Shikamaru as he blurted out the answer. He was looking at the desk like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Kurenai flickered her gaze from Temari to Shikamaru and back again before turning her back and erasing the long list of numbers and letters that had once been on the board. "Good job, Shikamaru was it? But next time, I hope you remember your correct name and answer when called upon."

Shikamaru tried and failed horribly to hide the raw pink in his cheeks. Why had he mortified himself in front of the entire class? And for who? The bitch with the attitude next to him? She was gaping at him with a lack of words to say. How annoying, so have someone staring at you. But it was his own damn fault. He had brought it upon himself. Heh, he never answered questions in class. It was too troublesome to actually raise his hand and explain the answer to the question. It was far more easy to sit back and watch everyone else squirm under the spotlight and in the end get it wrong. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to see Temari in that position.

Damn woman. Making him go out of his way for her. And he had ONLY just met her. It only made it worse to think about. And now, he was once again feeling that headache in the back of his brain from the 'I-shall-kill-you-now-with-my-omen-of-death-eyes-that-will-freeze-you-over-into-all-hell-and-back-for-associating-with-my-sister-you-no-good-rotten-…person,' glare that Gaara was _once again_ aiming in his obvious area.

"Why in the hell did you do that?"

Shikamaru groaned and glared at her. So now he was getting scolded by not only her brother for HELPING her, but _her_ as well? It just didn't seem fair.

"Because, you didn't know the answer."

"But now I look ridiculous in front of all these people. I have an image to uphold."

He grumbled a few incoherent things and she narrowed her eyes. "You talking about me there Nara-boy?"

"Whatever."

"What?!"

"…"

"Answer damnit!"

Temari restrained herself from grabbing him by the collar and throwing him out the open window, and instead settled for glaring at the board in an attempt to look like she was paying attention. He had chosen the wrong day to piss her off.

Watching her closely, he was sure to make a mental note and avoid her after class. A locker didn't seem like a good place to spend third hour. Luckily, he didn't have time to make another mistake because she refused to look or talk to him all the rest of class. No, she preferred to let him suffer in angry silence thinking of all the ways she could twist and turn him in inhuman ways. Until the bell rang at the end of fifty minutes and they were free to continue their first day.

Temari surprisingly didn't wait around to pin Shikamaru into a wall and beat him senseless. Instead she stormed from the room, shoving past everyone in her path. At least for now, he was safe, so there was no complaining on his part.

* * *

Author's Note: Temari is just so easily angered. But, It's fun to write, so kudos to her, one of my favorite Naruto characters. My other favorites… Well, it becomes apparent through my writing who I hate coughINOcough and who I don't hate. Oh, and the review number needed for chapter 7 is 5 more. 

I finally got over 1000 hits!!! I'm soooooo ecstatic!!!


	7. Chemistry Bubbling

Author's Note: I've barely had time to write anything because of this stupid ass huge assignment I'm working on. Ugh! I hate it. And sorry for the long update. I lost internet on my computer for a while.

Oh, and I know there's some sudden sexual attraction, but this shit is very likely. So don't complain that I rushed stuff, because I think I kept with REAL high school standards.

**Queen of the Bobs: **Blah, I know. But since I suck at writing plots, I'm kind of required to write what my CeeCeeChan asks of me.  
**Biacebaolck: **Yea, I was actually just getting around to those next on my list of drabbles to write.  
**Likewise: **Well, I'm honored that you would take your time to review. Keep reading!  
**TemariS: **I'll be sure to look it up.  
**Toboe -Howling-**** and skywind1010: **Dude, I flipping HATE Ino! But I think if anything she should get with Chouji. It seems most likely.

**Current Listening:** _'Paper Heart'_ The All-American Rejects

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as the bell rang and he found himself once again in the hall. So he was late again. And that meant a scolding from the teacher, again. Joy. His first day was really looking up. Note the sarcasm.

With a second check at the clock, he was lucky to only be late by a minute or two. And the inside class sounded noisy, so with luck, the teacher hadn't started the lesson yet. Chancing the last guess, he opened the door and walked in, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. And by simple chance, he had been right. Class hadn't even started yet.

Shikamaru sighed in relief as his tardy was overlooked. He took a step forward to get himself a seat a hand crept up and grabbed his shoulder.

"Shikamaru Nara."

He started at his name and turned face-to-face with a very pale man. His eyes were in slits, almost like a snake, into a glare.

"Glad you could finally join us."

Inwardly, he groaned, and swore, and cursed his bad habit of wandering after clouds. The reason he had been late of course.

"Eh… sorry?"

Orochimaru, as it was obvious he was the teacher, sneered and removed his hand, sweeping across the rows of desks to a small sink. A line of buckets sat against the wall and he grabbed two, setting them both in the deep water tub. Turning on the water, he let one bucket fill, before switching to the other. As the second slowly started to fill, he turned to face the class, now all in seats and curiously watching.

"Hello students. I am Orochimaru, your chemistry teacher. I am firm, strict, and strongly believe in discipline. Whether it be a tardy, or an incomplete homework assignment. Nothing here goes unpunished." Turning off the tap, he heaved the now water laden buckets over to Shikamaru.

"This young man was tardy. For that, I require you to hold these two buckets of water outside for the entire class period. It may be considered harsh, but it's a good lesson."

The door suddenly cracked open behind the two and Temari poked her head in. her eyes locked with Shikamaru's for a brief moment before they drifted up to Orochimaru.

"Good, Temari (has no last name) will keep you company outside," he handed one bucket to him and other to her before escorting them out the door.

"No, no, no. Not in the hall, directly outside."

Opening the doors, sunlight filtered in and Orochimaru shoved the two out. "I'll send someone to retrieve you at the end of the hour."

Turning away, he left them to stand there, looking ridiculous with their buckets of water.

Shikamaru turned to hopefully say something to Temari but found that she was gone from sight. Looking to his other side, he relaxed a little, seeing her sitting form, back to the wall. Her bucket sat on the ground next to her.

"You know, we're supposed to hold these. That's the discipline in it," he stood over her and looked down.

"I don't care. I'm not holding shit." She sighed, fiddling with the dirt, obviously bored out of her mind.

He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, placing his bucket on the ground alongside hers. Sliding down the building, rather uncomfortable considering it was brick siding, he plopped next to Temari. Closing his eyes he tilted his head back, and attempted to rest.

"This is by far the stupidest thing I've ever had to do."

Long rest.

"Troublesome too," he muttered, hoping to shut her up if he agreed.

"And to think that I have to spend it out here with you."

"Yea, that's trouble—hey what?"

Temari laughed and looked at him. Shikamaru grumbled and mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing," he feigned innocence.

She made a sound and grabbed one of the forgotten buckets, standing to her feet. Shikamaru had a second to look up before she dumped it over on his head. Snorting with laughter, she dropped it back down to the ground and fell against the wall for support as she heaved with cruel giggles.

He narrowed his eyes and stood as well. He was taller then her. (Ignore the anime.) That was always a nice advantage. Not only would he have at least one thing superior over her, but it gave a wonderful view down her shirt. But that assigned, he was as annoyed as all hell. His hair was dripping wet and his shirt was clinging to his body, a cold sensation not to pleasant.

"You know what…"

Temari felt herself shrink in the disapproving look of his eyes. That and the odd feel of their chests pressed together as he came close. The water from his shirt was soaking through hers, running shivers up and down her spine. It was enough to, well, make her blush a little. They were just so close and if it were anyone else, it might have been romantic. But she didn't know this kid-Junior. Just by chance did they meet _briefly _through Naruto in English earlier. Yet, when a person is this close to another, there's just this magnetic attraction with lips that draw them closer, and closer, and closer…

"Temari."

Immediately pushing Shikamaru away after recognizing the voice, she turned to her younger brother. "Gaara! Um, did Orochimaru call us back in?"

He nodded and ushered the two forward into the open door. Temari walked through the opened door, but as Shikamaru moved to follow her, Gaara shoved him aside and went between the two. Oops, maybe he had made a mistake by giving into his male hormones.

Reaching up, he placed a finger under his nose and felt a small dribble of something wet. Blood. Hmm, a nosebleed over a girl? He couldn't help but remember something like this happening in an anime he once saw.

* * *

Author's Note: Do you know who Orochimaru reminds me of? Snape from Harry Potter. And the 'sexual attraction' I was talking about was at the end. But don't worry, the ShikaTema runs a little dry for a while. So it'll get slow again. Dramatic and cute, but slow. 


	8. Sports and Things

Author's Note: I finally got over 40 reviews and plus some. I'm so happy now. You guys all made my day. Oh, and I got that stupid OpenOffice thing. I have no idea how it helped me, but apparently its better. And sorry for the really long waited update. Totally was busy with exams. But now it's summer, whoot!

**Biacebaolck: **Yea, I put one of yours up there. I have to get to the other one.  
**Persia Hime:** I'm getting a combination of Voldemort and Snape about Orochimaru.  
**Don't-stop-believing: **Thanks for the review, and I'll have my editor look over it again for errors again.  
**Carly-chan:** Oh god, I wish. But then there would be story in the future. Just wait until she turns into a conniving little bitch. Oops, have I said too much?  
**ThisIsntClaire: **Better hair, most defiantly. And I finally found one the other day for ShikaTema, besides my own. It's called… **Troublesome?  
****Current Listening: **'_18__th__ Floor Balcony'_

* * *

Hinata stumbled over words as Neji gave her the gym uniform before she went into the locker room. When they had received them over the summer at some meeting, she had been sick. Looking at it now, she almost wished she was sick again. The shorts were tiny and black. The shirt was low, revealing, and red. A silver weasel (Anime, Temari connection) was patterned on the lower left hand on the front. Their school mascot. 

She walked in, dazed, thinking about possibly skipping gym. It was a pointless class anyway.

From a corner she saw Sakura and Tenten trying to shield themselves as they dressed. Ino's voice was chirping away around the corner.

"Hey guys."

"Hinata! I see you got your uniform. The director must be a guy because these are way to short, low, and tight. Think we can complain?" Tenten made a face and pulled on the red tank shirt. "Ugh, my boobs are practically popping out. How gross."

"I think I might skip… I won't miss too much anyway."

"What? Hinata, if I'm messing up my hair to do this, you are playing!" Ino popped out from her hiding place all dressed, tugging at her gym uniform. They looked even tighter and hideous on.

Tenten twirled Hinata around and pushed her towards the bathrooms. "Go get dressed. It's not that bad."

Sighing, she had little choice and went into the stall, changing her clothes. Emerging back out a minute later, she winced and looked at herself in the mirror. This was not… her style.

"Good you're done. Come on, we're nearly late!" Sakura grabbed a hold of Hinata and Ino, Tenten tagging along after them. On the way out, Hinata accidentally bumped into someone still changing.

"Oops, sorry!"

Temari narrowed her eyes and watched the four of them clumsily pass. Unlike everyone else, she wasn't afraid to openly change in front of everyone. Pulling on her shirt, she walked out after Hinata and the others.

---

The guys had no problems changing. Shirts scattered the floor, jeans lay along side them. Unlike the girls, they all enjoyed their baggy black jersey shorts and red shirts. They made it easy to play sports in.

Naruto laughed along with Kiba and Chouji. And then he got an idea. Picking up a small white towel, she rolled it up and waited for just the right…

WHAM!

He whipped Kiba right across his back. Kiba, flustered, turned to Naruto and broke into mindless swearing. Launching himself forward, he aimed to grab Naruto and _strangle_ him, but instead grabbed at open space. Taking chase after a fleeing Naruto, the two ran across the locker room, people moving out of their way as they rushed past.

Naruto was doing a pretty good job at evading until he ran into Neji. Oops, big mistake, because he turned around, eyes narrowed into an angry scowl. He took a hold of Naruto's shoulder, Kiba coming around the corner grabbing the other side. Together, they opened the locker room door and threw him out into the gym.

---

From the gym, the girls heard a bunch of yelling and they hurried to find the source. A half dressed Naruto greeted them.

Hinata went red and tried to get some words out. It ended with her falling back, someone catching her. She had fainted, all the girls swarming to make sure she was alright. Tenten and Sakura shook their heads, hoisting her up from the others. With a few pokes and prods they got her back to planet earth. Sakura left her in Tenten's care, storming over to Naruto.

"Oh, hey Sakura. Gym, heh, heh… Sakura? What are you—Ah!!!" She latched onto his ear and roughly pulled him away from the girls mob and over to the guy's changing room, Naruto at her side wincing at her torture. Opening the door, she threw him into a group of guys that were coming out.

"Get a life!" Behind her, she slammed the door and stalked off. She couldn't exactly help the burning in her cheeks after what had just happened. Just a simple thought came to mind.

Naruto looked good without a shirt.

---

"Welcome to PE students. This will consist of twelve weeks of gym, six of swimming, and six to health. We will be your instructors. I am Gai and—"

"I am Anko." The woman beside Gai interjected him and introduced herself. Gai nodded, showing minor frustrations with the interruption, but continued on, holding up a volleyball.

"Today," he started. "and for the rest of the week, we'll be playing volleyball. There will be basic rules. I will split the teams up and these will be your teams for the remainder of the week. No switching. Girls line up to my left, guys to my right."

There was grumbles of protest, but the twenty or so teens lined up as asked and were split into four teams. Since there would be to games taking place, the gym was split down the middle, two teams to each side.

Over in a corner, Sakura was having an internal squeal match with herself. Sasuke. Was. On. Her. Team. How lucky was she? Shooting a look to the other side of the court, she smirked at Ino. Her bubbly blond friend was stuck with Naruto. At least she had Hinata there to converse with. But she didn't have Sasuke did she?

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura bounced up to the dark haired dream boy. He looked over to her and waved, not saying too much. And before she could go on, he took his position up in the front beside the blond chick Hinata had run into in the locker room.

Frowning to herself, Sakura took the spot behind him and decided that maybe he was in a bad mood. A hot, sexy, yet bad mood. It'd pass over. For right now, she would observe the teams and scout out her competition.

On her team was of course, the handsome, amazing, gorgeous, captivating Sasuke. Along with… If she remembered correctly, her name was Temari. And then, she recognized two guys from the football team and a girl from her history class.

The opposing team looked… easily beatable. Shikamaru was easy enough to beat, and Chouji never did anything. Then there were two guys who looked like they cared more about the girls around them then the current class. Aiya (remember her), some girl who had been in at least one of her classes for the past how many years, was there. And then…

Sakura nearly gagged as she spotted the overly flamboyant and totally in love with her Rock Lee. Ugh, at least he wasn't on her team.

That only left the other side of the gym. She had already looked at Ino's team. Besides Ino herself, Hinata, and Naruto, there was three other guys who's names escaped her.

Their opponents were… Wow, now that was the team to beat. The last team had Tenten, one of the most athletic girls she knew. Neji, who, oddly enough, was kick ASS at like all sports. And Kiba who held his own in sports as well. Along with some girl Sakura knew was on the volleyball team at school. And two guys who played baseball.

She was drawn back to earth, done looking at the teams, when someone called her name. Looking back to her own team, she saw Sasuke looking at her and the next thing she knew, a volleyball was in her face.

"Oof!" Sakura fell backwards, the ball rolling away from her. Obviously, the game had started while she was looking around the gym. She could hear the ball being bumped on the other side of the gym, and the groans of her teammates as she cost them a point.

"Sorry!" Quick to stand and throw the ball to the other side of the net, she was sure to pay attention.

---

Most of gym proceeded normally. And it would have been an injury-free class if Kiba hadn't run to bump the ball, colliding head on with Tenten. The two toppled over onto the ground, sprawled out together. There was an awkward hush over their teammates as everyone looked on to see that they were alright.

Kiba groaned and hoisted himself up, looking down into the face of Tenten. Well… they had landed in a most peculiar position. "Umm… here, let me just…"

The two mumbled out apologies, scurrying to stand, only further their entanglement. Neji loomed over them, offering a hand to help, the other clenched into a fist at his side. Kiba didn't seem to notice Neji's hidden temper, taking his friend's hand and standing himself up. Tenten was next up, red painted on her cheeks in embarrassment. With a few more mumbled awkward words, the three went back to playing the game.

---

Yet again, it would have been an injury-free class Naruto hadn't been acting like… well, Naruto. He was dancing around after nailing a serve and scoring the winning point, he smacked into Ino and the two were sent to the floor for the second time that day. Just as before during passing time, Ino reassured him it was no big deal and the two scampered away from each other in hopes it wouldn't happen again. It had been only a momentary collision before they recollected themselves, but it didn't escape the prying eyes of Chouji way across the court, who now stood muttering curses.

---

And then, of course, if those two spills hadn't been enough, there had to be blood. And, of all people, it had to be caused by Shikamaru on what he called an 'accident.'

In the middle of the game, Shikamaru stepped up to serve. Just before hitting the ball, he picked up on a conversation coming from the two guys on his team. They were talking rather loudly about some girl. He picked up on a little of it before serving.

"Dude, did you check out the bust on the blond chick over there?"

"Hells yea man. How about the ass?"

"It was kicking. Totally fuckable. Oh if I could just have my way with her for a night…"

"You think she's a moaner?"

"With me you know she would—" The guy was cut off when a volleyball nailed him in the back of the head with enough force to crash him to the ground and crack open his lip. From the serving line, Shikamaru only shrugged.

"Oops." Gym ended not too long after and before they left, he couldn't help but to shoot a glance at the voluptuous blond babe they had been talking about. And sure, he admitted to himself, the new chick who sat him in Chemistry and Algebra was all that talk and more.

---

The guys bustled around the locker room to get changed, talking over what had happened. There were tidbits of various conversations. Like what classes they had left, or friendly taunts on who had won.

Neji preferred not to participate in any of the childish victory jeers. Instead, he went straight to his locker and started to change. It was only until on his way out did he lose a little of his Neji-exterior.

On the way out, he passed by Kiba. Veering a little too far to his right, Neji rammed into him and Kiba went crashing into the lockers. Without even an apology, Neji left leaving Kiba baffled.

Once alone, Neji found himself asking why he had done that. The image of Kiba and Tenten rolling around on the floor popped into his head and he shrugged it off. It was defiantly _not_ because he was jealous.

* * *

A/N: Little jealous there Neji? Hmm??? Oh we all know he loves Tenten. But there was some NejiTenten spice because their romance is rare. Anyway, sorry again for the long wait on an update. Also, after this chapter, it skips to sixth period and then after school. 


	9. Shakespeare Anyone?

Author's Note: Hello everyone, I got back finally. I shall not being doing many more author's note as requested. And for **WithinTemptations **I'll answer where I went. I live in Michigan, so I went all the way to the Upper Peninsula, all the way around, down through Wisconsin, through Chicago, and then back to Michigan. It was kind of like a camping road trip… And it suuuuucked. And I took one other trip and that was to Disney which also suuuuuuucked.

**Important Notice:** I edited small parts of chapter one and two. Naruto is now close friends with the Sand Siblings. He lived alone in Konoha until they moved in and now lives with them.

"I hate drama class," complained Naruto. He looked over at Shikamaru who seemed to be the only other male in the class remotely… straight. He shrugged back at him and Naruto slumped in his seat.

'Maybe I should have skipped with Chouji and Kiba.' Shikamaru was already bored and the tardy bell hadn't even run—

Buzz!!!

Ok, so he was bored and class hadn't even star—

"Afternoon class. We will be your teachers."

Ok! So he was bored!

"Some will recognize me as your English teacher, Kakashi."

Shikamaru and Naruto both looked up to see the familiar, partially covered face of Kakashi. To their best guess, he was smiling.

"And I am your secondary teacher, Jiraiya." An older man beside Kakashi waved. He looked past the small group seated before him towards the door at the back. "Girls, you're late, but if you're looking for the theatre, you're in the right place. Come in."

There was some shuffling in the rows and on Shikamaru's side plopped Ino. Next to Naruto, Hinata and Sakura hurriedly sat down. Apparently, they had been the ones who Jiraiya had been talking to.

"Got lost in the West Wing," whispered Sakura. "And blonde over there insisted that the theatre was on the totally opposite side of the school."

"Hey, you were the one who read the schedule wrong," Ino snapped back.

"Guys," Hinata called them both back to attention. "Pay attention."

The two girls quieted down and listened to what Kakashi was talking about. Apparently, him and Jiraiya wanted to see if anyone had a lick of talent, so they were to get into pairs, rehearse a given script and perform it the following day.

'Great,' thought Shikamaru. 'Now I have to memorize something. How troublesome.'

"Now, break into pairs."

Ino reached over Shikamaru and snatched up Naruto before he even had a chance to protest. Sakura dragged Hinata away and the four scurried to the front to claim a skit. Shikamaru was left sitting as everywhere round him people broke into twos, until he was the only one remaining. Sighing, he stood up and cursed it all. Chances were, he'd have to read some monologue now.

"Look, I'm sorry if this puts a kink in your system, but I have had my damn sixth hour changed three times because apparently, there's no room for me. It's drama class. There's plenty of room."

Shikamaru grew very tense and very alert in a matter of seconds. Not only did he know and now loathe that voice, but the owner of said voice was to take yet another class with him. This was getting ridiculous.

"I'm sorry miss..." Jiraiya looked down at the slip she had handed him. "Temari, but there's just no room for you here."

"Then I suppose you suggesting that I just have the rest of the year without a sixth hour?" she fired back.

Jiraiya looked nervous as he tried to stutter out an answer. "Look, most of the assignments, hence your grade, will be pairs and..." he trailed off to motion around the large auditorium at the groups of two scattered about, already practicing lines. "There's an even number of students, the requirement myself and Kakashi sent to principal Tsunade when forming this class. I'm sorry, but without a partner, you just won't be able to participate. And therefore--"

"I'll be her partner."

Jiraiya, Temari, and a few students who had overheard the argument all turned to face Shikamaru. He was staring up at the ceiling, arm half-heartedly raised. ((Tch, reminds me of High School Musical.))

He regretted it as soon as he said it, but, like Temari, he was partnerless. So hopefully, they would be able to grit their teeth and bear it. If not for the sake of his humanity, but for the sake of their grades.

Simply glowing with the fact that he wasn't going to have to tell Temari to leave, Jiraiya hurried her over to Shikamaru's side. He peered down at him with a desperate thankfulness. He then pranced away to observe the other groups and what progress they had made, offering helpful suggestions when possible.

Shikamaru turned his back to her and took a step forward until he was tugged backwards. He tossed her a look over her shoulder, Temari's familiar scowling face peering back at him. He snatched his wrist back away from her, awaiting her to say something.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded.

Why had he done that? In answer, he shrugged which only seemed to piss her off, the cross look growing on her face. Her arms knit together over her chest and the look of death she gave him was… Beyond words.

"You really want to know?" She just glared at him. Inwardly he sighed and fully turned to face her. "Because you would have gotten stuck with me anyway, so instead of letting you stand there with no takers for your partner, I offered. Makes you look like less of a bitchy-reject. A little bit of salvaging your reputation—"

"I don't need your help!"

Shikamaru winced at the half-order, half-scold. Raising a hand, he flitted two packets around before her eyes. "Fine, I won't help. But right now, let's attempt to get through some of this before the end of class. I don't want to fail in only the first week of school."

Temari eyed him, a load of words dancing around her tongue ready to shoot at him. Her eyes narrowed and she reached out one hand to grab one of the scripts. Flipping open the first page, she started to scan over her part, walking past him without looking up.

Left standing like an idiot, Shikamaru watched her walk away and sighed to himself. Opening the script as well, he looked at the fifty or so lines he needed to memorize in one night. With her sudden silent spell, he suspected that tomorrow was going to be their first run-through together.

Girls were so troublesome.


	10. Virtual Means 1

Author's Note: At the end of every day there will be an IM exchange between characters. It fits in, they are after all, teenagers. And we all know we blow our lives on the computer. Below are the screen names for everyone that you will see in THIS conversation:

Naruto – KyuubiBoi, Sakura – BlackCherry902, Sasuke – xxIceCubesha, Tenten – WeaponsMistress, Hinata – MoonxShine, Neji – theripper111, Ino – 2BlOnDbOmBxxsHeLl128

* * *

2BlOnDbOmBxxsHeLl128: OMG Sakura! I didn't get to ask you sixth hour! Tell me all about your little rapist excursion!

BlackCherry902: Ugh why? Basically me and Hinata were just walking along and we got cornered. As soon as everyone was in class, they were going to take us back to their cars and take us god knows where. Men!

2BlOnDbOmBxxsHeLl128: Hold on, Hinata's on!

MoonxShine has joined the chat.

MoonxShine: Hi Ino, Sakura.

BlackCherry902: Hey Hinata.

2BlOnDbOmBxxsHeLl128: OMG Hinata. I _just _found out about your _devastating_ experience after English. Why, if you had been killed I don't know what I would have done.

MoonxShine: You like to over exaggerate things Ino.

KyuubiBoi has joined the shat.

KyuubiBoi: Hey ladies. I wasn't invited to this party?

BlackCherry902: Ugh Naruto. We were having girl talk.

KyuubiBoi: Why don't you just go over to each others houses and paint your nails or something. You know all those girly things you guys do.

BlackCherry902: Just shut up Naruto.

KyuubiBoi: Hey Hinata how come when I said hi to you in school today you didn't say anything back?

MoonxShine: I've got to go guys.

MoonxShine has left the chat.

KyuubiBoi: Huh? Ok…

BlackCherry902: Great going Naruto.

2BlOnDbOmBxxsHeLl128: You're so dense you idiot.

Kyuubiboi: What did I do now?

BlackCherry902: Nevermind.

2BlOnDbOmBxxsHeLl128: OMG!!!!!1111DWUGRU32one!! Sasuke's on!!!!111123dgts94

BlackCherry902: Oh my god! Invite him!

KyuubiBoi: What's so great about Sasuke anyway?

xxIceCubesha has joined the chat.

xxIceCubesha: Uh, hello? Who are all of you?

2BlOnDbOmBxxsHeLl128: Ino duh silly!

BlackCherry902: And Sakura!

xxIceCubesha: …How did you get this screenname?

BlackCherry902: Naruto gave it to us.

xxIceCubesha: Naruto!!!

KyuubiBoi: Oh, you said NOT to give it to Ino and Sakura. Heheh, sorry.

2BlOnDbOmBxxsHeLl128: What's with the screenname Sasuke?

xxIceCubesha: Hinata made it as a joke.

BlackCherry902: Then get another one Sasuke-kun.

xxIceCubesha: Uh, I've got work I should be doing…

BlackCherry902: Sasuke!!!

2BlOnDbOmBxxsHeLl128: Sasuke!!!

xxIceCubesha has left the chat.

BlackCherry902: Great job Naruto.

KyuubiBoi: I didn't say anything!

2BlOnDbOmBxxsHeLl128: Yea, but you made us look bad.

KyuubiBoi: Neji's on! Maybe he'll see it my way.

theripper111 has joined the chat.

KyuubiBoi: Neji, thank god you're here!

theripper111: Yes Naruto?

KyuubiBoi: Nothing, just don't feel like talking to a bunch of stupid girls.

2BlOnDbOmBxxsHeLl128: Stupid girls?!

BlackCherry902: Naruto!!!

WeaponsMistress has joined the chat.

WeaponsMistress: Hey guys, did I miss anything?

theripper111: Narutp just insulted the entire female race. Very smart thing to do Naruto.

WeaponsMistress: Naruto, you're such an idiot! You're lucky I can't virtually kick your butt.

KyuubiBoi: The world is out to get my isn't it?

KyuubiBoi has left the chat.

2BlOnDbOmBxxsHeLl128: Sakura, don't we have some drama work for tonight we should be doing?

BlackCherry902: Uh… no. I'm partners with Hinata.

2BlOnDbOmBxxsHeLl128: Oh just get off the chat.

2BlOnDbOmBxxsHeLl128 has left the chat.

BlackCherry902: Oh right.

BlackCherry902 has left the chat.

WeaponsMistress: But I just got here… Oh well.

theripper111: So what was up with you and Kiba in gym today?

WeaponsMistress: Oh, that.

theripper111: Yea, that.

WeaponsMistress: Nothing. We just both stepped into each other and bam. It was a huge accident. I hope he's ok.

theripper111: It really didn't look like nothing.

WeaponsMistress: Is there something you're trying to get at Neji?

theripper111: Nothing at all. I was just curious if you were going to tell me about any other 'accidental' meetings you would be having with him.

WeaponsMistress: Neji, what the hell? It was an accident! Is there something up?

theripper111: No. I'll see you tomorrow.

theripper111 has left the chat.

2BlOnDbOmBxxsHeLl128 has joined the chat.

BlackCherry902 has joined the chat.

2BlOnDbOmBxxsHeLl128: Soo… What went on with you and Neji?

BlackCherry902: Anything advance?

WeaponsMistress: Nothing. I gotta go guys.

WeaponsMistress has left the chat.

2BlOnDbOmBxxsHeLl128: That bad.

BlackCherry902: Ino, you pry too much.

2BlOnDbOmBxxsHeLl128: I know. It's my job.


	11. Sing Me English

A/N: Story behind Neji's screen name!!! So I couldn't think of a reasonable one so I developed this theory that Neji has a little thing for macabre horror. Crazy axe murderers and stuff like that. So I decided to make his screen name in dedication to Jack the Ripper. Don't know who that is, go to Wikipedia.

This chapter and next chapter are the only ones taking place in school, so no going through all the subjects again.

* * *

Friday was a swell of relief to the students of Konoha High. Sure, a two day school week seemed beyond short. But after a long three and a half month break, two days of school was more then anyone wanted. And as the bell rang, classes up and down the halls were all abuzz with plans for the weekend. The parties hitting it off, who was going to be where and with whom.

One class in particular was graced with a late teacher… again, and welcomed the chance to talk freely. Taking instant control over half of the students was Ino who was announcing her plans for the following weekend.

"Well having a party tomorrow would be stupid because that's when everyone's having theirs. So I'm going to have one two Saturday's from now. My parents are out of town and they gave me permission to have some friends over." There was a knowing chuckle that rippled through the students, the knowledge of this forbidden get together that Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka would never know about.

Grinning widely at the attention she was gaining, Ino spread her arms out. "You're all invited. Remember to tell all your friends."

Were it anyone else, the plans of a party wouldn't have been as popular, but Ino Yamanaka was from a very wealthy family and it was common knowledge that her mini mansion of a house had two pools, various hot tubs scattered about, and four floors of housing. And to everyone's guilty pleasure, there was a wide selection of booze for the taking. If there was ever a place to have a party, it was at her place.

The news of her planned bash was greeted with yips and howls of excitement. The noise level in the room escalated to dangerous heights as everyone tried to talk over each other. Desks were noisily turned from their neat little rows and instead made quads for friends to all gather around. Naruto had gathered his in the back of the room, drawing in Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Temari, and Gaara.

"You guys planning on going to Ino's party?" Temari was the first to ask.

"Stupid question. Of course we are. Ino's giant house without adult supervision and some light drinking all around? Sounds like the highlight of school year. And you can't forget the smokin' babes." Kiba winked at some nearby girls who merely rolled their eyes and turned away to giggle with each other.

"Well, I don't know. The Yamanaka girl seems a bit on the snob side…" Temari shot a sharp look at the blond who was prancing about in the spotlight.

"You get used to it." The comment came from behind her and she looked up to see only her favorite person ever had joined the group; Shikamaru. "The snobbiness fades away but she's always troublesome."

His appearance was greeted with chuckles, but over all, an agreement to what he had said. Naruto pulled over a chair and tugged on Shikamaru's sleeve, pulling him to sit with the rest of them.

"What time is it? Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto finally whined loudly, asking of their missing in action teacher. Class was nearly half over and yet he still hadn't turned up.

Neji and Kiba shrugged, relaying the question to others nearby who had the same reaction. Nobody else around Naruto seemed to give a good enough answer so it was settled that he was just not turning up.

The estimation was wrong. Sometime within the next five minutes, the classroom door opened and then slammed sending a quiet ripple over the students. They all turned their attention to the front of the room, laying their eyes on their silver haired, nose high turtle neck wearing teacher. Kakashi gave a small wave and what appeared to be a smile as if he had no idea he was late and paced over to the his desk.

"Hello class. Let's dive into things right away. Over the weekend I am assigning you all a project." The idea of work drew out a cumulative groan of agitation which Kakashi had to wave away before continuing. "Now, I have assigned you all to groups of three. The project is to create a music video and song. The lyrics are to be all your own, along with the video it self. This is all going to be due Monday. Any questions?"

As he finished, every single hand in the class shot up in question. A cross look started to etch its way on Kakashi's face as he pointed towards Ino who was looking thoroughly agitated. "Yes Ms. Yamanaka?"

"What if no one in the groups you assign us can play an instrument or sing?" Ino asked with her sweet-girl act.

"Well then I guess you're just going to have to get really good at computer producing songs, aren't you Ms. Yamanaka?"

At his snarky reply, Ino dropped her little act and rolled her eyes. In obvious disrespect for him, she turned away and started up a gossip filled conversation with Sakura next to her. Either Ino's question answered what every single person was going to ask, or they didn't want to get Kakashi's bitter sarcasm, but everyone put their hands down.

"Ok, now the groups. Every threesome will have a manager, an editor, and a technician. They are as follows; Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru. Naruto, Ino, Hinata. Aiya, Neji, Tenten. Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba. Lee, Chouji, Kankuro…"

His list went on for another three or so groups and everyone looked around the room at who they were with. Some were pleased, others mortified, but most seemed neither and merely shrugged.

Naruto, after hearing the rattle off looked around at the guys, and Temari, who were around him and proposed an actual idea. "Hey, about everyone comes over to Gaara's place after school today and we can start ideas. It's not like the girls are going to do anything." Quickly, he glanced around, half expecting Sakura to fly from the walls and attack him for the comment. He was pleased to see it didn't happen.

The others regarded Gaara coolly, still in a mystery about this new guy and his siblings. Only Naruto really knew the kid, but that seemed enough of a reassurance for Sasuke who spoke up for the entire group. "Sounds like a good plan. We'll be over today."

And as the males organized themselves into plans for today, the girl's not far off also formed together and decided a sleepover at Tenten's house was called for.

Only two people seemed to totally miss these new plans. Both Shikamaru and Temari were standing, attempting to get over the idea that they were being forced into one group for a common cause. And at the same time, they both had the same thought zip through their head.

'This is going to be so troublesome.'


	12. Cokes and Some Mountain Dew

Pretty short but ya'll should be happy there is an update!

* * *

The Konoha teens all crashed into Gaara's place some few hours later once school was out. Naruto emerged into the living room with a six-pack of Coke and some Mountain Dew. The boys all whooped and kicked up their feet on the coffee table. It was their idea of "study time." The cold pop cans were passed around generously to all the attenders. Naruto plopped himself down beside Gaara and exclaimed loudly, "Quite a week eh?"

"Barely," replied Sasuke. "We had two days of school of what's gonna be a long ass year. Junior year is ALWAYS the longest. You aren't a senior yet so you don't get any perks but you're still an upper classman."

Their was an evident sigh from all the guys in the room at the thought of being trapping in Konoha High one more year.

"But hey Naruto!" Kiba perked up almost instantly. "Temari is that hot new blonde that you live with right?" His friend nodded as if unsure of where Kiba was taking this. "Well she's a senior and word is she's the hottest chick in school. Think you can get me a date?"

Gaara and Kankuro were both instantly on their feet and a whirlwind of cuss words flew out in his direction. Gaara almost hopped over the table until Naruto grabbed at his wrist and pulled him back onto the couch to sit down. Kiba took on a defensive stance, fists raised, lip curled up in a snarl as Kankuro sized him up. The boy was far bigger than Kiba and could easily send him flying backward but Naruto pulled him down as well.

"Fucking talk about my sister like that again bro and you won't be able to talk again," Gaara hissed low. The room was stifling, as if all the oxygen had been sucked from the room and everyone watched Gaara tentatively.

The front door opened and everyone shifted their attention to who had just watched in. Blond, older, volumptious, and the hottest topic of conversation in the house, Temari slipped off her shoes and turned to see about nine pairs of eyes all glued to her. At first she perked her eyes up in question to Naruto but as they all persisted to stare, her mouth screwed itself up into an unhappy frown.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Take a picture it lasts longer."

She tossed her bag off to the side, flipped her hair over her shoulder and strode into the living room where all the rest of the guys were sitting. Swooping over Shikamaru's shoulder, pressing against him, she grabbed at a Coke from off the table and lingered for a second to look at his lazy looking face. "Next time tell your friends not to gawk. It's unattractive."

Flipping open the pop top with a low fizz, she turned and strolled away with a sway of her hips and into her room where she loudly slammed the door on everyone's eyes.

They all sat in silence, trying at will to comprehend what exactly had just happened, turning to Shikamaru whose eyes were still on the stop where she had dangled her face in his to very haughtily give him a message. There was something just about that woman that was just so....

"Well," Sasuke clapped his hands together and stood from his seat on the couch. "This has been fun and all but I think I will be taking my leave now since it seems that none of us will be accomplishing anything today. See you all for the football game on Sunday?"

There was a chorus of disagreement as Sasuke walked over to the door and left, leaving them without their black sheep leader. Naruto, eager as ever to replace Sasuke whenever possible, picked up the reins. "Whatever guys, we can still get to work without him."

"None of your partners are even here Naruto! And I'm not going within ten feet of the woman's door to ask her if she would like to help with our little project so I guess I'm out too. I will be at the game so I will see you all then." Shikamaru stood, stretching for the ceiling with a long yawn. Behind him Chouji almost tripped over himself to catch up.

"I'm gonna go hang with Shikamaru. Call Ino why don't you? Us three will do something."

And Naruto watched as his group of friends dwindled to just him, the house residents of Gaara and Kankuro, and Kiba.

"And why are you still here?" Kankuro shot at Kiba.

"Naruto is my friend and maybe I want to whoop on his ass at Halo or Call of Duty. Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I got a problem if you go near my sis so if you take one step toward her room or anywhere near her, I will snap your arm in two."

Kiba gulped loudly and looked between him and the eeriely silent Gaara before standing and also shaking Naruto's hand and slipping out of the house. Naruto looked at the two brothers and threw up his arms in frustration.

"Ugh! So much for us practicing!"


End file.
